


Drooling //lisoo//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [11]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Humor, but quick and funny
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: Но сейчас, глядя на смс, Джису заходится в очередном приступе истерического смеха, потому что, ну серьезно, это слишком. Просто слишком.NaLaLiSa: «Приезжай скорее, я вся мокрая…»
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588
Kudos: 1





	Drooling //lisoo//

Джису смотрит в телефон уже минуты три — она отдает себе отчет в этом и не нуждается в отвлечении — а вот в объяснении вполне. Песня сменяется и Джису наконец выходит из транса и из двух зол с именами «рассмеяться» и «заплакать» выбирает первое — смеется, правда, так сильно, что и до второго недалеко.

Она, конечно, всегда знала, что их дружба с Лисой — это нечто из ряда вон и из, собственно, понятия «дружба» выходящее — что-то эдакое, построенное на постоянном стёбе и подкатах, которые никто никогда не воспринимает достаточно серьезно, но и не отвергает — иногда пьяные вечера или чайные посиделки с задушевными разговорами — иногда спонтанные аферы или звонки слишком ранним утром. У Джису такого никогда прежде не было и Лисой она дорожит безумно — как и младшая дорожит ею, во взаимности сомневаться не приходится — сомневаться — вообще не конек этой парочки. Но сейчас, глядя на смс, Джису заходится в очередном приступе истерического смеха, потому что, ну серьезно, это слишком. Просто слишком.

**NaLaLiSa: «Приезжай скорее, я вся мокрая…»**

Окончательно закончив предпринимать попытки принять смерть от безудержного смеха, Джису решает все же позвонить Лисе — она, конечно, готова была собраться и выйти, просто чтобы увидеть Лису и картину в целом — но в Джису чувство такта и немного здравого смысла живы — набирает знакомый номер, потому что мало ли, кому реально это было адресовано. Ну правда.

— Хей, привет — Джису начинает непринужденно и едва сдерживает хохот — сейчас будет немного нелепо — Я тут сообщеньице от тебя получила, ты уверена, что это было мне? А то я что-то вот сомневаюсь.

На том конце слышится очевидно тяжелое дыхание и, кажется, приглушенный стон, а только потом ответ — у Лисы сбивается дыхание, но слова разбираются предельно четко.

— Конечно, тебе, онни, кому еще. Будто у меня есть кому написать в такой ситуации еще. Так что надевай штаны и рубашку и тащи свою задницу сюда, когда твоей подруге нужна помощь.

«Интересные у тебя понятия о помощи. И дресс-коде по случаю» — Джису пожимает плечами и идет одеваться — а что еще остается — послушно натягивает джинсы и даже рубашку под толстовку — на улице все-таки не май месяц. Адрес Лисы даже не нужно помнить наизусть — ноги ведут Джису сами, сменяя темп в соответствии с песней в проигрывателе.

Джису проходит уже большую часть довольно внушительного числа кварталов, разделяющих их с Лисой, когда музыка прерывается уведомлением — Джису читает и офигевающе хмыкает — к такому жизнь никого не готовила, да и как вообще можно.

**NaLaLiSa: «Я сейчас соседей снизу затоплю. Поторопись»**

Джису непроизвольно ускоряет ход.

Через несколько песен, слов которых Джису уже не разбирает из-за воспроизведения внутренним голосом последней смс-ки на повторе под биты собственного сердца, девушка взлетает на третий и останавливается у двери, подрастеряв решительность — считает до трех, достает бесполезные наушники — из глубин слышится приглашение и Джису входит.

Лиса не встречает её, поэтому Джису шустро снимает обувь и двигается на звук — он идет не из комнаты Лисы, что Джису уже настораживает — то, что она видит напрочь лишает дара речи — в Лисе, наклоненной к над ванной есть что-то (всё) прекрасное, как и в ее промокшей насквозь футболке — но то, что затоплена добрая половина квартиры, начиная с ванной — это тоже может заставить Джису забыть некоторые слова — все, кроме матерных, пожалуй.

— Какого черта, Лиса? Ты решила поиграть в божечку и устроить Вселенский потоп? Или оно само, а я твоя пара для твари? — Джису радуется, что оставила рюкзак вместе с обувью подальше от этого доморощенного апокалипсиса и тянется закатить джинсы — носки уже не спасти.

— Кран течет. Я думала, ты знала на что идешь — Лиса заканчивает с тряпкой и разгибается, шумно выдыхая. — Присоединяйся, рада видеть — тряпка приземляется в аккурат у ног Джису, а Лиса тянется к другой.

— Когда становилась твои другом? О даа — Джису саркастично протягивает последнюю гласную и берется за тряпку — Взаимно, кстати.

— Когда я отправила тебе смс-ку, дурандос — Лиса закатывает глаза и выкатывается в сторону кухни, куда уже успела податься вода. — Вроде все было предельно ясно.

— Ключевое слово «предельно», Лиса. Я вот об этом — Джису обводит мокрой рукой хаос вокруг — вообще не подумала.

— А о чем подумала?

— Молчи, пока тряпкой в тебя не кинула — Джису уходит от вопроса, потому что это слишком смешно и слишком неловко — воображалку пора выключать.

Они заканчивают через пару часов тяжкого физического труда и непринужденно-стебных дружеских диалогов — Лиса предлагает остаться и насладиться плодами трудов своих еще немного — в идеале до завтрашнего утра — Джису соглашается, при условии что её покормят — что-что, а своего эта барышня не упустит. Лиса деловито пожимает ей руку и отправляет в душ, настоятельно рекомендуя не сломать там все во избежание повторения дневного банкета — Джису кивает, принимает полотенце и Лисины вещи в качестве домашних для себя — фактически, они уже её, учитывая, сколько раз она их надевала, зависая в этой квартире.

На ужин у них пицца с доставкой на дом — Лиса поработала доставщиком, потому что платить за то, чтобы еду принесли из дома напротив — это слишком. Выбор кино разыгрывается в карты, потому что определиться слишком трудно, даже на двоих.

— Раз уж ты выбираешь фильм, онни, то с тебя ответ. — Лиса заявляет бескомпромиссно и протягивает Джису ноутбук.

— С какого это? — Джису сосредотачивается на поисковой строке и даже не поднимает глаз на младшую.

— Смирись, если хочешь еще кусок пиццы — Лиса пожимает плечами, откусывает от своего, параллельно притягивая коробку свободной рукой к себе.

Джису оценивает ситуацию коротким взглядом — останавливает его на Лисе и снова утыкается в ноут:  
— Валяй.

— Что ты там про смс-ки подумала?

— Неважно.

— А-та-та, Джису-онни, ответ неверный — Лиса толкает ее в колено и откусывает от пиццы еще раз.

— Что ты флиртуешь.

— О, это больше похоже на правду.

— Больше всего сейчас похоже на правду, что тебе в голову прилетит подушка — огрызается Джису и слишком громко бьет по Enter`у

— Вообще-то, я флиртую с тобой уже пару месяцев, спасибо что заметила — Джису наконец отрывается от экрана и пялится на Лису, приоткрыв рот. — Заслужила, онни, держи — Лиса вставляет ей кусочек пиццы между губ, молясь всем богам, чтобы та не уронила его на постель.

— Мы всегда сводили это на нет, знаешь. — Джису болтает, жуя и неотрывно глядя на Лису. — Не думала, что ты серьезно.

— А ты думать умеешь? Не знала. Ким Джису, ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, девушка-загадка прямо.  


— Криво. Если ЭТО твой флирт, то я не удивлена, что все не зашло дальше. — Джису смеется во весь голос и отставляет ноутбук в сторону, ожидая окончания рекламы на сайте.

— Заткнись! — Лиса обиженно сопит и обнимает подушку — слишком мило для одного Джисиного сердечка.

— А ты заставь.

Они никогда не рассказывают друзьям, что начали встречаться, потому что Джису видит двусмысленность в каждом предложении, а Лиса совершенно не умеет флиртовать.


End file.
